Tú Eres Mi Enana
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Levy POV / Talvez la apariencia de Gajeel sea aterradora, pero yo se que él no es así, lo sé por que yo soy su enana, y él es mi dragón


_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia retorcida es mía_

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ Tú Eres Mi Enana ~**_

_**~ Levy POV ~**_

Ya han pasado dos días desde la batalla de los Dragon Slayers, y aunque Natsu y Gajeel ganaron, aún no despiertan. Lucy-chan está en la habitación de al lado con Natsu, pero yo me encuentro aquí, sentada junto a la cama de Gajeel. Ambos hicieron un gran trabajo, tanto que sus cuerpos colapsaron.

Gajeel está todo herido, la mayor parte de su cuerpo está vendada. Esta _no es la esencia de Gajeel. _El generalmente transmite un aura amenazadora, pero es una persona realmente tierna. Realmente lo amo.

Saqué el costurero de mi bolso junto a la silla. Debía arreglarlo. Sí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él aparte de acompañarlo. Sí, arreglar aquella banda que estrenó hace unos días. La pobre prenda había sido destruida en la pelea. Ya la había lavado para quitarle el polvo que se le había pegado, ahora solo faltaba coserla y quedaría como nueva.

Comencé a coser la banda. Me pinché varias veces los dedos, pero no importó demasiado. Cuando la vi, por fin terminada, me sentí bien, por fin podía hacer algo por él, cuando él hacía tanto por mí.

_La sola existencia de Gajeel Redfox, para mí era algo maravilloso._

Puse la banda sobre mi regazo y observé el rostro vendado de Gajeel. Realmente, para mí, verlo así de demacrado era terrible. Al verlo así, como estaba ahora, me provocaba un miedo horrible, _no podía dejar de pensar que lo perdería. _

Por solo una vez, quisiera cambiar de lugares con él, y ser yo quien estuviera así de herida, eso sería más normal que ver a Gajeel así de mal.

**-Gajeel, ¿por qué tenía que pasarte esto a ti? ¿Por qué tú? ¡Desearía que esto me hubiese pasado a mí para que tú no estuvieras así de mal!-** grité, ya no podía contenerlo más

Me percaté de que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sonrojadas. Me apoyé en la cama de Gajeel y comencé a llorar, hasta que sentí algo pesado sobre mi cabeza.

Levanté un poco la mirada y pude ver a Gajeel sentado en la cama, con su mano sobre mi cabellera.

**-No digas estupideces, enana-** me dijo, su rostro mostraba dolor pero a la vez enojo **–Yo estaría triste si te viera en esta situación-** desvió un poco la mirada **–Por que, **_**tú eres mi enana**_**, no dejaría que nada malo te pasara- **me dijo sin mirarme

Inconscientemente sonreí. Quité su pesada mano de mi cabeza y la estreché entre las mías. Me miró sorprendido, como si no esperara esa reacción de mí. Apretó su mano sin hacerme daño y sonrió, de esa forma fría pero a la vez cautivante que tanto me gusta.

**-Enana, gracias-** dijo de pronto, yo me sorprendí **-Haz estado aquí desde que la pelea terminó, ¿verdad?-** vaya, eso no me lo esperaba

**-Sí-** dije decidida **–Por cierto…-** con una mano solté la suya y saqué la banda de mi regazo **–Lo arreglé, espero que no te moleste-** dije sonriendo, mientras se la entregaba.

Con su otro brazo, recibió la banda que le estaba cediendo. La miró y sonrió

**-Gracias, **_**Levy**_**-** yo solo pude sonreír confiadamente, él nunca me llamaba Levy

Se inclinó un poco y quedó muy cerca de mi cara. Me sonrojé mientras miraba su rostro, y descubrí que él también estaba sonrojado.

Me acerqué otro poco a su rostro y le dí un corto beso, que él correspondió.

**-Levy, gracias-** me dijo cuando nuestras frentes estuvieron juntas

**-¿Gracias por qué?-** pregunté extrañada

**-Por no odiarme, por ser la primera en aceptarme, por existir y aparecer en mi vida-** dijo sonriendo **–Gracias por ser tú *giji*-** yo solo pude reir

**-Creo que soy una masoquista-** le dije **–por que desde el incidente de Phamtom Lord me enamoré de ti- **confesé, él tenía derecho a saberlo

**-Yo también-** dijo desviando la mirada, yo lo miré extrañada **–Yo también te amo, Levy-**

_Talvez la apariencia de Gajeel sea aterradora, pero yo se que él no es así_

_Por que yo soy su enana, y él es mi dragón_

_**~ Tú Eres Mi Enana ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Ciaossu Minna-san~!**

**Este One-Shot está dedicado a mi amiga Tezzy, que ama el Gajeel x Levy tanto como yo :D**

**En fin, sin más que decirles, deseo que sus vidas sean hermosas hasta que nos volvamos a leer :3**

**Sayonaraa~!**


End file.
